metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frontline (Metro 2033 Level)
Front Line is a level that takes place within the "War" chapter of the game. Here, Artyom must fight his way through the frontline between the Nazis and the Communists. Overview Frontline begins with Artyom falling off the military railcar, moments before it makes a stop at the communist side. From this point on, it is essentially up to the player as to how to navigate through the level, as there is plenty of room for managing firefights, speedy navigation, and stealthily keeping under the radar. Regardless of how the player gets there they can either decide to cross over to the Nazi side from under or on the main bridge. The Nazi side proves to be more of a challenge for combat oriented players as the Nazis have a fully equipped railcar, which can prove to be a potent foe without the aid of grenades. After moving through to the Nazi camp the player has an opportunity to rescue some communist soldiers who are being held captive. Near the back of the Nazi camp is a side door leading to the side tunnels away from the frontline. As Artyom opens the door Nazi soldiers behind it grab hold of him and hit him in the head - ending the level. Trivia * You can easily acquire an Automatic Shotgun w/ Bayonet here very early on in the mission. At the back of the Communist outpost, there will be a staircase. Go to the bottom and put on your gas mask. At the back of the flooded room you'll see a corpse with the shotgun and a pair of night vision goggles beside it. *After crossing over onto the Nazi side and up both ladders, you'll encounter some Nazis sitting at a small fireplace. Here is a good spot to get a couple grenade kills for the achievement Ka-Boom!. You can also get one of the few free Helsings here, as it is just sitting on a box. * In the original trailers for the game, the two Nazis at the end of the level both wore gas masks and completely black attire, but in the final version they use no gas masks and different attire. * Right in the beginning of the level if you turn around and head towards the two guards there will be a set of night vision goggles, and some MGRs in a container at the side of the wall. If the player takes the MGR cartridge, a moral point is earned. * Right in the beginning while on the baggage rack, if you look to your left you will see the book Metro 2033. *The front line between the Reds and the Fascists takes place on the Tagansko-Krasnopresnenskaya line, somewhere between Kuznetsky Most and Pushkinskaya stations. * The song that is sung by the Communist soldiers while you are on the cart is an old Red Army song called Varshavianka. * The Nazi 'recruitment broadcast' being repeated by the commanders over at the Nazi side of the bridge shares a notable level of similarities with those of Nationalist General Queipo de Llano, during the Spanish civil war. For example: "Red soldiers, abandon arms. Franco forgives and redeems. Follow the example set by your comrades who have joined our ranks. Only then you will achieve victory, happiness at home, and peace in your heart". * The Reds on the cart share several parallels with the trotskyist fighters that rescue Artyom in the novel, including the dialogue between the one of the fighters and the Commissar. * You can destroy the speaker on the nazi camp, where the communists are captured. It must be shot twice. * A video of the level's conversations including moral point conversations can be found: here. Related Achievements Category:Levels